


and confusion make me wanna cry

by AlexSeanchai



Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emilie Agreste Lives, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, POV Emilie Agreste, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Hell is other people, except when it's not.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959910
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	and confusion make me wanna cry

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _hell is the absence of the people you long for_ (for the 3 Sentence Ficathon, though it ended up being nine sentences)

"Where to, Madame?" Ladybug asks, entirely nonchalant, as though wielding two Miraculouses at once—and one of those _the Ladybug earrings_!—is an everyday affair, no more strenuous than cooking breakfast.

"Wherever my son is," Émilie says.

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchange glances; Chat Noir says, "I'm afraid the only people who know where your son is right now are your son and his partner in crime."

"My husband, then!"

"Not on your life," Ladybug says at once, tone disgusted, "though if we bring you to where your husband was an hour ago, it's probably swarming with investigators still, and I'm sure one of them will be able to help you."

Émilie swallows: "Did something happen to—"

"Your husband happened to Paris," Chat Noir interrupts, his catlike eyes suddenly cold.

"Your sister's train should be arriving soon," Ladybug says, gentler, while Émilie tries to process _your husband happened to Paris_ on top of _your son and his partner in crime_ , "but she won't know much about the last three years; I could bring you to people who do?" When Émilie nods, shivering, Ladybug says "The bakery it is, then: Voyage!"

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
